Descendants Of A Snow Queen And A Wrecker
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Elsa and Ralph's kids and Tne fin, adventures that life brings along with challenges of growing up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random idea especially after listening to Tne music from Paint The Night on YouTube plus Disney's Descendants inspired this too because I know peopke want Elsa to have a kid, plus she and Ralph would make awesome parents.**

 **These are gonna be one shots about Karu and Winter, Elsa and Ralph's daughters growing up but having fun and adventures**

 **In this one it's summer in Arendelle but both girls are having fun plus helping Kristoff put.**

* * *

It was summer in Arendelle as it was morning and in the castle where Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna lived laughter echoed as two young girls were awake, one with blonde hair like Elsa's but the other had long brunette hair.

They were Elsa's daughters Winter and Karu, but their father was a certain wrecker from Niceland and the peopke of Arendelle didn'tbapprove of him but Elsa didn't care.

Karu was brunette with big hands like her father Ralph but very shy but kind and sometimes brave like her father despite being nine feet tall like her dad, as her sister Winter was like Elsa having magic, which Karu loved watching.

"You think Mom is up along with aunt Anna?" Karu asked softly.

"Maybe, but until then let's go have fun, c'mon!" Winter said giggling as they left their room but we're dressed already with Winter in blue clothes and Karu in red and black ones like her dad.

"Hey I got a great idea sis, what if I use my magic on the stairs and we can use our toboggans to race down tnem." Winter told her sister.

"I guess, what will Mom say?" Karu told her.

"Hey I bet when she and Aunt Anna were our age, they would do stuff like this." Winter told her.

"Okay then, if you say so." Karu told her.

Winter then used her powers to ice the staircase as she and Karu grabbed their toboogans sliding down the stairs giggling but Anna was smirking seeing this because she and Elsa used to pull such antics, hoping Elsa wasn't up yet.

"You okay guys, having fun?" Anna told tnem.

"Uh-Huh Aunt Anna!" both girls told her.

They were going to have breakfast having pancakes but both girls were having fun which was sweet making Anna smile along with Olaf because he loved playing with them plus Karu liked playing with Marshmallow since she was big and so was he.

"You guys wanna go to the North Mountains and have some fun?" Anna asked seeing both youngsters nod since Tney loved playing there.

After eating they put on their winter coats and leaving the castle with her, Kristoff and Olaf knowing Elsa wouldn't mind as long as they were safe.

* * *

It was now lunchtime but Elsa wondered where her daughters were unaware they were in the North Mountains with Kristoff helping him with ice stuff plus Karu liked making the ice come out using her strength, plus Winter used her powers to keep the ice cold.

"Oh yeah, they wanted to help Kristoff with the ice but I thought they told you." Anna said to Elsa.

"It's okay plus it's good that they're having fun since they are very close like us as kids plus Ralph is coming over." Elsa told her.

Anna smiled as she knew that Karu and Winter loved their father when he visited but wondered why he couldn't live in Arendelle but it was hard for Elsa to explain, to them.

Right now both youngsters were playing but having fun together and cleaned up after their antics in the North Mountains goofing around in the castle running around making Tne servants anxious but Elsa

"They're just being kids, like what Anna and I used to do at their age." Elsa said.

She then saw Ralph here hugging him.

"Hey sweetie, how are things like the kids?" Ralph asked her.

"Good plus they were playing in the North Mountains which they'll probably tell you about either at dinner or bedtime." Elsa told her husband.

Both Karu and Winter were happy seeing their dad hugging him making Ralph chuckle because he loved coming home to them but they were always having fun seeing that dinner was ready entering the dining room because they were family.

After dinner Ralph was playing with Karu and Winter chuckling and having fun seeing Elsa there giggling.

"It's almost bedtime guys, since you need rest to grow." she told her daughters making them sigh.

"Your Mom is right guys, but we can still have fun." Ralph told them seeing them leave to go put pyjamas on.

"This is their favourite time of day, you know?" Elsa told her husband seeing Ralph chuckle because he cared about his kids since the day they'd been born plus was helping Karu since she was like him, letting her help wreck sometimes when Karu hung out with him like when Winter was doing royal things, or playing with other princesses.


	2. Having Fun With Dad

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

 **In this one while her sister Wonter is having a play date with royal friends, Karu is having fun with her dad and Vanellope.**

* * *

giggled as she was excited because she was going to have fun with her dad because Winter was having a play date with other princesses but Karu loved playing with her dad, wrecking, racing with her aunt in Sugar Rush but was getting dressed humming to herself putting on a red hooded top with black sleeves and black trousers with slip on black sneakers because she couldn't do laces, because of her big hands.

"Hey where're you going, don't you wanna play with me and my friends?" Winter asked her sister.

"It's okay besides I'm gonna go wreck things with daddy, and race in Sugar Rush!" Karu said seeing their mother there.

"C'mon you guys need breakfast, since you two have a fun day ahead of you." Elsa told them as they followed her downstairs to the dining room since breakfast was ready seeing them eat up.

She knew that Karu was a princess like her sister but tomboyish but that was okay because she was like Ralph like how Winter was like her.

"You guys are probably going to have a lot of fun, which you can tell each other about later." Elsa told both her daughters seeing them nod excited.

Karu saw Winter's royal friends here but she was very shy around them making Elsa understand but was seeing Ralph there seeing Karu happy because she loved being around her dad.

* * *

Karu giggled as she was in the bakery building a kart for herself so she could race with her aunt and her friends but Vanellope was curious about the little wrecker princess because Ralph had to,d her that she lived in Arendelle, with her sister Winter and her mother Elsa.

"Winter is playing with her princess friends right now, back home which is why I was with my dad but we have fun." Karu told her.

"That makes you a wrecker princess you know?" Vanellope told her.

"I like the sound of that, you know?" Karu said to her.

Vanellope chuckled as they were racing but having fun hoping maybe sometime Winter would want to hang out with them but Ralph smirked watching because it was cute plus ear

ier Karu had done some severe wrecking letting put her anger since sometimes she got like that back home, but Elsa and the others helped her, but Ralph just let Karu wreck it out of her system so she was more calmer, than when she was angry.

He knew that she liked being around him plus loved building with blocks and then wrecking what she'd made like her dad which she loved.


	3. Playdate

Elsa sighed as it was bedtime and her and Ralph's daughters were a bit hyper because Ralph had brought cupcakes from Sugar Rush for dessert making the snow queen chuckle since she had one of the chocolate ones seeing Karu jumping around, feeling the bedroom shake making Winter giggle because she loved her sister being a wrecker princess plus excited that they were having a play date with royal kids.

"C'mon guys, you have a big day tomorrow." she said as both girls giggled because it reminded their mother of her and Anna as kids before that accident hoping that nothing woukd part her daughters from each other getting an idea since Karu and Winter loved stories.

"You guys wanna hear a story, as it might help you get sleepy?" Elsa said to them seeing both girls excited but Elsa was telling a story seeing them winding down which relieved her seeing tnem get sleepy.

She was tucking them in kissing their heads putting on their night lights leaving their room seeing Ralph in the throne room kissing him.

"How're they, sweetie?" Ralph asked her as Elsa described making him laugh like when he'd brought the cupcakes earlier.

"Sorry Elsie, but Vanellope wanted to give them a treat you know?" Ralph said seeing a smirk on Elsa's face about this relieving him because he'd been worried about giving their kids sugar.

"It's fine, as they liked them plus Karu is anxious about the play date tomorrow plus I haven't told them about Royal Prep yet." Elsa said making Ralph underdtand

"I see, but Winter can help Karu since they are sisters after all like you and Anna." Ralph told her making her relieved feeling him hug her after her magic unleashed a little bit she was in control of them.

* * *

The next morning Karu and Winter were already up plus Winter was using her powers since Tneir aunt Anna had told them how she and their mother used to play a lot using Elsa's magic seeing Elsa up chuckling at her daughters since last night after putting them to bed, she'd been talking toRalph which made her happy because they were married.

"Hey Mommy, you okay?" Winter asked her seeing Elsa nod.

They were having breakfast but Karu was quiet because other royal kids were "Hey, coming over to play makimg her worry remembering how the other racers in Sugar Rush used to be mean to Vanellope before they knew she was a princess knowing her sister and her dad would help.

"Hey it will be okay, plus you are pretty awesome you know?" Winter assured her making Karu unsure putting on a red shirt with black overalls making her look like Tneir dad which made her happy making Wonter understand.

"I think they're here, okay?" she said making Karu anxious following her sister making Elsa smirk seeing what her daughters were wearing seeing Winter's friends here who were curious about Karu and her huge hands.

"Your sister is pretty cool, Winter." one of her friends said but Karu had an idea because she'd always wanted her sister to race with her in Sugar Rush making Winter and her friends impressed.

"Is this what you and dad do, when I have royal stuff?" Winter asked as Karu nodded explaining making Winter giggle seeing devil dog puppies lick her making Karu chuckle.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating after reading the series again since I love Elsa/Ralph plus them being parents is adorable

In this one, both Karu and Winter have a play date with royal kids but being a wrecker princess, Karu is anxious of what royal kids think of her but Winter helps her out.


End file.
